iGo To Six Flags
by Lovin'Seddie
Summary: The iCarly gang is heading to Six Flags Great Adventure! Sam lives out her dream, Carly gets her dream boy, Freddie gets away from his mom, and Spencer hunts the beavecoon! And somewhere along the way, Seddie happens! Seddie and Carly/OC
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**I'm back to writing stories! My last one was bad, but this will be better, I promise! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly belongs to me in no way.**

**Chapter 1: Normal POV**

* * *

"Tonight on iCarly we have a new segment that we like to call… 'Dude, That's CRAAAZY!' You guys can send us a video of you and your friends doing something wacky and crazy, and if we think its good enough, we'll use it in this segment!"

Sam popped in front of Carly and yelled, "But, this time, we let Carly's brother Spencer chose the video, so we'll be just as surprised as you! Now, play it, Fredbag!" Freddie rolled his eyes and hit some buttons on his laptop, making the TV swing out.

"Hey Carly, Sam and Freddie! My name is Connor, and I'm here at Six Flags Great Adventure in New Jersey. I'm in line for the tallest, fastest roller coaster in the WORLD, Kingda Ka! I'll be filming it from the front seat once I get on!"

Freddie turned the camera toward Sam, who said, "Whoa! Look at that thing! It's gotta be at least 400 feet!"

Now the kid in the video was in his seat, waiting for the ride to take off. "Are you ready iCarly? This will be epic!" The camera swiveled to the front, where you could see the gigantic roller coaster looming before him.

"That kid is crazy!" exclaimed Carly.

The ride started, and you could hear screaming and cheers coming from all over the ride. The camera was shaking so violently that you could hardly see going up and down the giant hump on the ride. About 20 seconds later, it was over. The kid filming the video turned the camera toward him, his hair was sticking off to the sides from the fast speed he had just been going at. "Well, that was Kingda Ka iCarly!"

The monitor swung back into place and Freddie filmed Carly and Sam again. "Well, that was sucky quality! You couldn't even what was going on! Why did Spencer pick that video?" Sam fumed.

"C'mon Sam, I heard that thing goes 128 miles-per-hour! It'd be hard to film it!"

Sam still wasn't impressed. "Yeah, whatever…"

"Well, that's all the time we have for this iCarly! Stay and school, and always brush your teeth and wash your hands!" Sam and Carly waved at the camera until Freddie said, "We are CLEAR! Great show guys!"

"Man that Kingda Ka looked crazy! I HAVE to go on it!" Sam was bouncing around the room out of excitement.

"Sam, that's all the way in New Jersey! There's no way you could go there." Freddie stated.

"Whatever, Fredamama. No one needs your opinion. Now, Momma need's her some ham!"

They all walked downstairs to find Spencer on the phone yelling, "REALLY! NO WAY! YEAH, I HAVE TO! IT'S MY DESTINY! THAT'D BE AWESOME. Okay, later Socks!" Spencer slammed the phone down and turned to face the trio. "You'll never believe what just happened!"

"What? Did Socko make you another cool pair of socks?" Carly joked.

"NO. He said he was visiting his cousin in New Jersey, and the guys a seamstress, his name is Taylor. So they were hiking out in the woods looking for some rare animal fur or something, AND THEY SAW A BEAVECON!" Spencer squealed and did a strange dance that included flailing your arms in a pattern of spasms.

"Spencer, the beavecon is NOT REAL!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yes it is too! Socko and Taylor saw it with their own eyes! And Carly, you know how we have nowhere to go for vacation this summer?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, Socko said he could send us some plane tickets so that I can go hunting for the beavecon, and he said there's an amusement park down there that you could go to. It'd be a vacay for both of us!"

Sam perked up and said, "Wait, did he say the amusement park was Six Flags?"

"Yes! That was the name!"

"Spence, could I come with you guys! Kingda Ka is at that Six Flags, and I HAVE to go on it!" Sam begged.

"Could I come too? I have nothing to do this summer except knit with me mom, and I'd rather go to an amusement park even though I'm not a big fan of rides. Anything is better if it's not with my mom! Please!" Freddie made puppy dog eyes and stuck out his lower lip.

"Sure-" Spencer was cut off by Sam screaming "NO! Don't let that nub some with us! He'll ruin the whole trip!"

"C'mon Sam, let him come! Maybe we can film some iCarly stuff while we're there." Carly said.

Sam sat on the couch in defeat. "Fine… but just for iCarly."

"Then it's official! We leave for New Jersey on Friday! Let me call Socko and tell him to send 2 more tickets." Spencer declared.

"Wait," Carly said, "How can he afford to send us those tickets?"

"His brother in-law is a trader in the Stalk Market, and he tells Socko all of the best stalks to invest in, so he makes tons and tons of money."

"What's his name?"

"Nickel-Nick for short."

"Of course it is."

* * *

**A/N: See the references to Socko's weird relatives? Haha, sorry if they were dumb! And I made up the Stalk Market. ; )**

**I went on Kingda Ka last week, that's where I got the idea for this fic :) **

**I don't normally have it in normal POV, but it made more sense for this.**

**Oh, and there WILL be Seddie coming soon, I promise!**

**Reviews make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Typical Sam

**Hey Fanfiction-ers! Now that I started another fic, iWatch You Sleep, I'm gonna have to juggle updating chapters that story, and this one. So if I don't update as often, I'm sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm gonna cry in a corner cause I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter 2: Freddie POV**

As soon as we were in the Bushwell Plaza parking lot, I knew that this was gonna be a long trip. Carly just _had_ to sit in the front seat of Spencer's SUV, otherwise she'd get "carsick". I think it's just because she wants control of the radio station.

So, that's how I ended up sitting next to Sam, the Blonde Headed Demon, on the drive to the Seattle Airport. She decided that she'd take up the whole back of the car and rest her legs on my lap while eating an entire ham. Typical Sam.

I sighed and took out my PearPod and started listening to some music to distract myself from the noise of Sam eating. I was interrupted by my phone vibrating in my pocket. I opened and checked my new messages.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**I see u…**

I rolled my eyes. The girl was sitting right next to me and was texting me?

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Funny, Puckett. Y don't u just continue eating your ham?**

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**Cuz im done with my ham. Now, lets get to the serious chiz. would you rather listen to spencer sing showtunes all day, or have carly say she'll never love u?**

**To: Sam**

**From: Freddie**

**Have carly saw she'll never love me.**

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam's eyes widen at my reply. I knew she'd react like that.

**To: Freddie**

**From: Sam**

**wth? but u love carly! u make no sense benson.**

Before I had a chance to respond, Spencer shouted, "We've arrived at Seattle Airport! Woop!" Way to state the obvious, Spence. Or as Sam would say, 'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'

We all hopped out of the car, stretching and breathing in the fresh Seattle air. Spencer opened the trunk of the car and we all grabbed our suitcases and carry – on bags. Sam started sprinting toward the entrance and we had trouble juggling our bags and trying to run.

Suddenly, I knew what would get Sam to stop. "HEY SAM," I yelled, "IF YOU STOP RUNNING I'LL BUY YOU A CHICKEN WHILE WE WAIT FOR THE PLANE!" That caught Sam's attention.

She stopped running and walked over to us. "A full chicken?"

"Sure." I had to smile at how easy it was to bribe her with food. Her stomach must be a bottom-less pit. The amount of food she eats used to creep me out, but now it doesn't even amuse me, heck it's even kind of fascinating watching her eat. Wait…. no it isn't. Who watches people eat? Not me. Nope…

When we went into the airport, a few people stared. That wasn't uncommon; we were used to all the "Look! It's the iCarly kids!" It just came with the territory of being web-stars.

While Spencer checked our bags in, we stood of to the side admiring the place around us. Well, at least me and Sam were. We both never went on a plane, with my mom being to over-protective and paranoid that the plane would crash, and Sam's mom just being a Puckett. And too poor.

Luckily, my mom was off somewhere in Canada at a Tick Bath Lovers Convention. If she knew I was doing this, I'd be grounded for life.

We heard a loud thump coming from the Check-In counter, only to see that Spencer had set a ticket printer on fire. How he was able to do that really confused me.

Carly screamed and ran to the scene, where fire fighters were arriving.

I turned to Sam and we both burst out laughing. This was a totally classic Spencer moment. She nudged me and pointed to where Spence was showing one of the fire fighters a picture of a beavecoon and making the hissing noise. That made us laugh even harder.

"Well, since I'm hungry and we have some time before this mess is cleaned up, can you buy me that chicken now?" I smiled and rolled my eyes, of course she's thinking of food right now.

"Sure, Princess Puckett. Lets go find a food court." Instead of following me, she stared at me like I was missing something. "What?"

"Carry me." She said it more like a statement than a question. Typical lazy Sam. I squatted down and she climbed onto my back, ringing her arms around my neck. Luckily it wasn't in a choking manner.

She carried both of our carry-on bags, one on each shoulder since my arms were tightly gripped around Sam's legs so she wouldn't fall. Only because if I dropped her, it would be my death sentence. Yeah.

I paused for a quick second to look at the giant board that had all of the flights scheduled for today. I squinted my eyes and looked for the 8:00 A.M. flight to Newark New Jersey. It had been delayed one hour. That was a good thing, considering that Spencer probably needs some time to settle things down with the police.

Sam must've seen it too, she groaned and put her chin on the top of my head. "Nooo! I hate waiting!"

I chuckled. "I know, Sam. Look, the time will go by faster once you get your chicken. K?"

I glanced up and saw a small smile appear on her face. "Yeah… so let's go, Freddo! ONWARD TO CHICKEN LAND!"

I laughed and started running (Sam is pretty light, so she's easy to carry around.) through the crowded airport to find a fast food place. Sure we got weird looks, but Sam shot them right back at the people, which I found to be hilarious.

**A/N: So, I finally sneaked some Seddie in there! Some hints aren't that obvious, but I'm trying to build their relationship to a certain point, so some subtle hints are needed.**

**And it will get more interesting as the story goes on, these kinds of chapters are just needed for the plot!**

**Do you like it so far? Hate it? What did I do right? What did I do wrong? How can I make better? Tell me! : )**

**And if you have any suggestions you wanna give, feel free to share! If I do use them I'll say it in the chapter.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far, I appreciate them!**


	3. Chapter 3: Airports Are So Weird

**Yo peoples! I'm glad you guys like the story so far! Now I'm pressured to write more often, but that's not a problem since I have no life over the summer. : )**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own iCarly, you need to see a doctor.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sam POV**

After the nub bought me my chicken, Spencer finally cleared things up with the police. It's a good thing he didn't cause too much damage, otherwise he would've been arrested.

And then we went through security, which did not go well. Apparently, you aren't allowed to bring knifes and baseball bats on a plane, but how would I defend myself if there was a terrorist or something on the plane? Besides, the knife would come in handy for when I eat my chicken later.

After Freddie and Carly had to pull me off the employee who took away my knife and bat, we went to find out what gate our flight was at. We looked on the board and saw that our Jet Blueflight to Newark was at Gate 34. But I didn't feel like walking.

"Ugh, I am SOO tired! I don't feel like walking!" Carly gave me a look while Freddie took his backpack off and bent down in front of me. I smiled, grabbed his bag and jumped on his back. He understood me so well.

Carly acted like nothing had happened and turned around to help Spencer find the gate. Once they spotted the sign leading to Gate 34, we all walked (Well, I didn't walk. But you know what I mean) into the waiting area where about 5 other people were waiting.

Freddie put me down and I patted his head. "Good horse. I'd feed you a carrot, but I don't have one." He rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag from me, checking in it to see if I had stolen anything. Smart boy.

"Kiddos, me and Carly are going to that store thingy over there. Wanna come with?" I nodded and Freddork said yes, so we all walked to this weird store full of newspapers and candy. Airports are so freaky!

Freducation was waiting in line with some computer magazine, and Carly was buying the latest issue of Twist. Those gossip things are so stupid.

I headed over to the candy counter and grabbed a Twix bar for the plane ride and went over to Freddie. "Here," I said, giving it to him, "Buy this for me?" I made a puppy dog face and stuck out my lower lip. It always works on him.

He stared into my eyes for a second, and then looked away with a small smile on his face. I knew he'd be buying it for me. He buys me everything.

Once Freddie bought his dork magazine and my Twix, we caught up with Spence and Carly, who were already walking back to the gate.

"Look, Sam!" Carly squeled, "I got the newest issue of Twist! Look, it has a whole article about who Justin Bieber wants to date!" Wow. So exciting.

"Oh, that's cool." Freddie looked at me and we both started giggling. Carly needs to stop obsessing over this kid with the abnormal voice. Even Freddie's voice is deeper than his!

I took my bag and went to go sit in a chair near the windows so I could see the plane get ready when it came.

"Hey, mind if I sit next to you?" I looked up to see Freddie standing next to my chair.

"Um, sure. Why do you wanna sit over here?"

"I wanna see the plane when it gets here, since I've never seen one in person." It was easy to believe that he's never gone on a plane, considering his mom. But I had to admit, I was excited. Maybe being on a plane was like a roller coaster, and I loved roller coasters.

Freddie settled himself next to me, taking out his nerd magazine and his laptop.

"Hey Benson, can I borrow your laptop for a second? I wanna see the comments we got on our new Random Debate video.

He looked skeptical for a second, but finally handed it over. I clicked on the internet icon and typed in , waiting for it to load. After I signed in I clicked on Random Debates: Beef V.S. Showers. Whoa! 1,480,396 views already!

I clicked on the comments and read the first few.

**iLoveiCarly **said '**I love these! GO SEDDIE!' **What the chiz is a Seddie? I read a couple of more, and they all included something about Seddie. Whatever that means. I logged of and gave Freddie his laptop back.

"Any good comments?" He asked.

"Um, I guess. But almost all of them said something about Seddie. What does that even mean?"

Freddie's eyes widen and he looked away. Wait, did he know what it meant? "C'mon! Tell me what it means! I have to know!"

"Erm, well, you see, Seddie is our nam-" He was interrupted by a guy who tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around and saw a hot dude smiling and staring down at me.

"Hi, can I sit here?" He motioned to the seat next to me. I'm sure I had a really stupid grin on my face and just nodded at him.

"Hey, you're from that show iCarly, right?" The guy asked.

"Um, yeah. So is this dork over here." I pointed to Freddie, who just rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, that's cool. My name's Ryan by the way." If he wasn't so hot, I would've said 'Thanks for sharing.'

Just as I turned to ask Freddie what that Seddie thing meant, I felt Ryan hold my hand. I pulled my hand back and glared at the guy. What was wrong with him?

"Hey Freddicini, what were you sayin' about-" I felt Ryan's hand roam to my chest. I gasped and slapped his hand away. Freddie saw it too, and he looked angrier than I had ever seen him before.

I stood up, Grabbed Ryan by the collar of his shirt and punched him straight in the face. Ryan fell to the ground with a thud, and he was trying to get up again, just as I was about to kick him in where it hurts, Freddie pushed Ryan down and did a move that I had done on him many times, the leg cruncher. He pulled Ryan's leg up and slammed down on his arms. Wow. Who knew the nerd had so much strength? I was impressed.

I got down on the ground and yelled to Ryan, "TAP OUT!" He slammed his hand on the carpet in defeat, and Freddie got off of him. I pulled Ryan up onto his feet and gave him one last good slap, then let him run away. I was shaking from what I had just done, and Freddie pulled me into a big bear hug. I snuggled into him, trying not to cry. That Ryan guy could've done worse things to me, and it scared me just to think about it. Wait, I mean, nothing scares Sam Puckett. Nothing.

I didn't realize that me and Freddie had been hugging for at least a minute now, so I pulled back. "T-thanks." It felt weird saying thank you.

"Hey, no problem. That guy is an idiot. I hope we scared him for life." Why did he care about me so much? I mean, he knows I can take that guy out myself. Why did he have help me?

Carly and Spencer rushed over and gave me a big hug. "Sam! We saw what happened! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." If they had seen it happen, why didn't they help me? Ah, I guess they knew I could take him.

Spencer turned to Freddie and said, "Wow, Freddie, I never knew you could fight like that! Where did all that strength come from? Where'd you learn that awesome move?" I smirked at him.

"Well, I guess I learned from the best." He gave me a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Lots of drama, and Seddie at the end there! I know that the beginning was dull, but I needed to include it in there. I don't wanna rush the story.**

**And I tried to make this chapter a little longer too.**

**Do you like it so far? Hate it? What did I do right? What did I do wrong? How can I make better? Tell me! : )**

**Thanks for all of the reviews! You're all awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4: Comfort

**Bonjour readers! Hope you enjoy this Seddie-filled chapter! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm too young to own a TV show, but I do own a cat.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Freddie POV**

After the incident, the plane arrived at the gate to prepare for takeoff, so me and Sam ran to the window and watched with our noses pressed against the glass. It was so cool seeing all of the workers drive around in those little carts things and fix up the plane.

Near the gate entrance there was a desk, and the lady working there made an announcement, "Spencer Shay, please report to the front desk." Sam and I shared a look that said _Oh boy, what did he do now?_

We turned our attention back to the plane and I noticed that Sam looked a little nervous.

"Sam, what's the matter?"

"What? N-nothing. Just excited to go on a plane." I shrugged and Carly called Sam over from across the room, so I was left alone at the window. I was oddly disappointed.

A couple of minutes later the woman at the desk said, "We will now start boarding for the Jet Blue flight to Newark New Jersey. If your seats are in the first class section, please make an orderly line next to the gate entrance, and your tickets will be checked there. Thank you for choosing Jet Blue airlines, we hope you have a great flight!" I rolled my eyes. These airline workers sure are cheesy.

"Freddie! That's us! C'mon!" Spencer yelled. Wow, Socko got us first class tickets? That was nice of him.

I walked over and grabbed my stuff, and Sam looked like she just saw a ghost. I stood next to Carly and whispered, "What's wrong with Sam?"

"Well, the airline people want me to sit next to Spencer so that he doesn't catch anything on fire, and I promised that I'd sit next to Sam and comfort her during takeoff. So now you have to sit next to her, and make sure you keep her calm and help her relax, K? And please don't kill each other." I promised Carly I'd take care of Sam and we got in line for boarding the plane.

Instead of being horrified and scared of sitting next to Sam, I'm actually looking forward to it. Now that I realize she has fears too, she doesn't seem as intimidating.

After we all had our tickets scanned, we walked through the tunnel that lead to the plane. The pilot was at the entrance to greet us, and directed us to where the first class seating was.

"All righty, Sam and Freddie, you guys are in Row B and me and Carls are in Row E. And try to keep the fighting to a minimum; there might be elderly people on this plane." Spencer said.

"So, do you want the window seat?" I asked Sam awkwardly. She just shook her head and sat in the aisle seat. I sighed and stepped over her to the window seat. Whoa, the seats had TV's attached to them!

"Look, Sam, you can watch TV the whole flight! I think Shelby Marx is playing today, we could watch her MMA fight!" I was trying to be optimistic to help her feel better, but her mouth (for once) was clamped shut and her hands were gripping the arm rests so tightly that I thought she'd break her knuckles.

"Sam," I spoke softly, trying to catch her eye, "I know you're nervous. That's okay. You don't need to hide your feelings. I'm not gonna laugh at you or anything. I promise you, the takeoff will be fine. I read a lot of articles online that said it feels like you're on a roller coaster since you go so fast." She finally met my eyes and gave me a small, genuine smile.

"Thanks, Freddie." She whispered. Wait, did she just call me Freddie? "But I'm not worried just about the takeoff; I'm worried about the whole flight itself. What if the plane crashes? That's what I'm really nervous about." All I saw was fear in her deep blue eyes.

"You're more likely to get in a car crash than to have the plane crash, Sam. There was a better chance of us dying on the ride here, not on the actual plane." I think the way I described it made it worse, but Sam just looked at me gratefully. It made me happy that I could comfort her.

Just then the captain's voice came over the loudspeakers on the plane, "Hello passengers! Welcome to the 8:00 flight to Newark New Jersey! I'm your captain, Mark, and I'll do my best to make sure this flight goes as smoothly as possible." I looked at Sam and Smiled at her. She looked a little relieved at the captain's message. "We are about to get in line for the runway, with only 1 plane in front of us, so we should be taking off shortly. While we wait, please watch the demonstration that the flight attendants will give you about buckling your seat belt and what to do in case of an emergency. Thank you for flying with Jet Blue, have a wonderful flight!"

After everybody buckled their seat belts, the flight attendants talked about the safety precautions and emergency exits. The plane was slowly moving to the line for the runway, where we would be taking off.

I glanced at Sam to see if she was okay, and her face was pale and she was breathing rapidly. I gently grabbed her hand and squeezed it to show her that everything would be alright. I expected her to punch me for touching her, like she did to that Ryan guy, she just looked at me and smiled quickly. Was she blushing? Or maybe she's just embarrassed about being scared.

The fact that Sam got mad at Ryan when he tried to hold hand and she didn't get angry at me made me quite happy. I sighed and closed my eyes. I wish this moment could last forever.

"Alright everyone, we are preparing to takeoff. Please turn off all electrical devices and stay in your seats. I will make an announcement when it is safe to movie around the cabin. Hold on tight!" The captain said over the speakers.

Sam gripped my hand so hard I thought it would fall off. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth. The plane started speeding up and everything outside the window looked blurry. After about a minute of this, I felt the plane lift up into the air. I nudged Sam and whispered, "Hey Princess Puckett, takeoff is over. You can open your eyes now."

She slowly opened her eyes and she visibly relaxed. Her grip on my hand loosened and her teeth unclenched.

"Soon, the flight attendant ladies are gonna come around with food, and you get as much as you want. For free." That really perked Sam up, and she looked at me with a face of pure happiness.

"I hope they have meat!" She exclaimed.

"What about that chicken I bought you?"

"Oh, I ate that a while ago." I scoffed at her abilities to eat so fast. She leaned over me to look out the window, and then the scared look returned to her face.

"Sam, don't worry. Why don't you just take a nap until the food comes?" I suggested. I squeezed her hand for reassurance.

"Well, a nap does sound good…" She glanced down at our hands, that were still intertwined. She quickly pulled her hand away from mine and my arm turned cold. I figured that it was just the air conditioner overhead.

"Okay folks, you may now turn on all your electrical devices and you are free to roam around the cabin. In about half an hour your flight attendants will come around with a selection of food and beverages. At the rate, we should be in New Jersey in 4 hours at the most. Have a nice flight!" Jeez, how often were they gonna say 'Have a nice flight!'?

I turned on my laptop and started messing around on it, reading the comments that Sam was talking about from our Random Debates segment. Holy chiz, almost ALL of them had to do with Seddie! It really creeped me out that fans had come up with all those relationship names. Couldn't they see that Sam and I hated each other?

Carly walked over to our row and whispered to me, "Hey Freddie! How did Sam handle the takeoff?"

"Oh, she was fine. I let her squeeze my hand and told her that she could watch TV in here and get food. So now she's taking a nap until the food comes." I reported.

Carly looked relived. "Thanks Freddie! I'm sure Sam was really grateful!" We heard a crash come from somewhere behind us and heard Spencer yell, "I'm okay!"

"Oh jeez, I better go help him. See you later, Freddie!" I waved bye and heard one of the flight attendants yelling at Spencer. That guy is going to get us thrown off the plane!

I turned my attention back to my laptop, and felt something land on my shoulder. I looked over to see Sam's head resting there. I smiled and closed my laptop. Actually, maybe I didn't hate Sam. She could be a sweet girl when she wants to, and I've had a lot of fun with her these past couple of years. I put my head on top of hers and savored the moment.

I'm actually glad Spencer is a spaz, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be sitting next to Sam.

* * *

**A/N: WHEW! That took me 3 hours to write! **

**I hope all the airport stuff sounded realistic enough.**

**Whoa, Freddie did a pretty good job of comforting Sam, huh? WHAT COULD THIS POSSIBLY MEAN? WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS? Those are the questions that should haunt you.**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Oh, and there's a poll on my profile about what you like in Seddie stories, I'd really like it if you voted on it! : )**

***IMPORTANT*~ In some upcoming chapters, Sam and Freddie might not be in them much. Why? Because I have to include the subplot, which is Spencer hunting the beavecoon and Carly meeting her dream boy. So those chapters won't have too much Seddie, but they'll be really funny! (I promise)**

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far! : )**


	5. Chapter 5: Author's Note

**Hey everybody! I know you hate Authors Notes, but please please read this!**

**A/N: Do you think I should finish this story? Its popularity has gone down a lot… and I don't want to finish writing this story if nobody's gonna read it. I suspect AT LEAST 12 chapters for this story, and I don't want all that work to go to waste.**

**So, should I? **

**Thanks for reading this! And if I do continue it, there will be a new chapter up tomorrow!**


	6. Chapter 5 real one: Sam Need's Meat

**I'm baaack! Thanks everyone, I've decided to continue on with this story. **

**DISCLAIMER: HAHAHA I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Sam's POV**

"What do you mean you don't have meat!"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it's too hard to keep the meat refrigerated- AHHHHH!" I jumped on the flight attendants back and started pushing her around. How could they NOT have meat?

I felt Freddie grab my waist from behind me and pull me off the lady.

He set me down in front of him and said softly, "Sam, I think you should go sit down. I'll be with you in a sec." I watched him whisper something in the flight attendants ear and they walked down the hallway.

I breathed in and out slowly. Ugh, this breathing thing does NOT work! I'm so antsy that I can hardly sit. I can't wait to get off this stupid plane! I feel so…weak. And meat-deprived.

I don't understand why Freddison is even comforting me. Not that I mind it or anything. But after all those years of torturing and abusing him, I don't see why he's being so nice.

Speaking of the nerd, he came back to his seat and grabbed his backpack out from under the seat.

"I was gonna save this for after we got off the flight…but I think you need it more now." He pulled out a bag that was filled with different assortments of meat. Thank the lord!

"Thank you so much Freddie!" I was bouncing up and down in my seat, until I realized what I had just said. "I mean… thanks, nub."

He smirked at me and threw the bag of many meats at me. I ripped it open and started inhaling everything in it. I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I turned to see Fredifier staring at me.

"What?" I asked with my mouth full of meat. He just smiled and looked away. What the chiz is his problem?

Five minutes later I finished the whole bag. New record! "Mhhmmm… that was so good!"

Freddork smirked and said, "Glad you liked it." He then proceeded to try to figure out how to work the TV. God, for a tech-nerd, he can be a real idiot sometimes.

"For the love of chiz, the remote is on the arm rest, you nub!" I exclaimed. I was expecting him to be peeved off and embarrassed, which was my plan, but instead he just smiled and said, "Oh, thanks Sam!"

Okay, what is up with this dude? An hour ago I woke up on his shoulder, and he didn't even mind! And before that he carried me around the airport, bought me a chicken and Twix bar, beat up the guy who tried to molest me, comforted me during takeoff…. HOLY CHIZ! Do Fredwad Benson… _like _me?

No, no he can't. He's just a good friend. And that's all.

My thoughts were interrupted by him. "Hey Sam, check this out! Shelby's totally crushing that girl!" He pointed at the small TV screen on the seat in front of him.

"No way!" I shouted. I looked at the screen too, but I couldn't hear it.

"Here," he said, handing me a side of the headphones, "Listen! You can hear the girl crying for her mom!"

This went on for about an hour. At least five old people told us to shut up, and Carly had to come check on us cause she thought we were fighting. For once we weren't, it even surprised me.

After the fight ended, me and Fredward watched some re-runs of Jon and Kate Plus Eight. We laughed at how the parents disagreed about everything and fought all the time. We also laughed at the kids, they were so cute and funny.

The pilots voice came over the announcements, "Attention flyers, we will be landing in New Jersey in about 20 minutes. Please turn off all electrical devices and put your seat belts on. You are no longer free to roam around the cabin. When we land, please wait until we reach the gate before standing up and grabbing your carry-on bags. Thank you for flying with us today, we hope you had an enjoyable flight and will fly again with us soon!"

Fredame turned off turned off the TV and his laptop and secured his seat belt. As I was tightening my own seat belt, I realized something. I had made it through the whole flight! Now I just have to make it through landing, which should be okay… I hope.

I guess I was smiling, cause the nerd next to me pointed it out. "Wow, you look a lot happier than you did when we first got on." It was true. And it was all thanks to… well, Freddie. If he hadn't been here I wouldn't have gotten through this.

"Um, yeah… and, thanks. Thanks for being there for me this whole time." I said it so quietly that even I could hardly hear it.

He pretended to look shocked. "*Gasp*… Sam Puckett is saying _a real_ _thank you? _Is the world ending?"

"Shut up, nub. You're lucky there are too many witnesses around, so I can't hurt you." We both knew that I was kidding, since I was smiling when I said it.

He took my hand in his and we prepared for landing.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! So next chapter is where the New Jersey fun is gonna begin… actually, it might be the chapter after that. I'm not sure. See? I'm the author and even I don't know what will happen next! **

**I LOVE reviews! Hint hint, wink wink. **

**And thanks for all of the reviews so far! : )**


	7. Chapter 6: Purple Car

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just needed a little break from writing. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: Hi, I don't own iCarly. Bye. And Newark Airport isn't mine either. Or Lexus, or Honda.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sam POV**

C'mon already! When's our stupid luggage gonna come on this spinney thingy? I want to get out of here and to Six Flags as fast as possible!

"Ugh, when's it gonna get here!" I yell out.

"Calm yourself, Puckett, they have to get everybody's stuff off the plane and then to baggage claim before they can make the carousal spin around with them." As usual, I had no idea what the nerd was saying.

Spencer was going around with his beavecoon picture and asking people if they've seen it. Spencer is one interesting man.

After an old lady smacked him with her purse, he came sulking back over to us and whined, "I thought these New Jersey people would know what I'm talking about!"

Freddie chuckled and explained, "First of all, some of these people might not even be from New Jersey, they could just be visiting, like us. And second of all, why would New Jersey people know of the beavecoon?"

"Nobody should know of it," Carly piped in, "It lives in Spencer's diseased imagination!"

Spencer shot Carly a look and said, "Remember when I told you guys about my 8th grade field trip? Back when my body was first starting to change, remember that?" We all shuddered and nodded. "Well, that field trip was in _New Jersey, _and Socko saw the beavecoon in New Jersey soooo… they must breed here! Or something."

"Well, you can't argue with that logic." I concluded.

Just then the carousal started spinning and people's luggage were coming out on the belt. When I saw mine I jumped up on the carousal, grabbed my bag, and let the belt carry me for a minute before jumping off.

"_Sam!_ You could've gotten in trouble for that!" Freddumb hissed.

"Relax, Benson. I'm used to getting in trouble anyway." He rolled his eyes at me and I smirked. He walked closer to the belt when he saw his nerd luggage. Then I had an idea.

He leaned over the carousal to grab his luggage, and I went up behind him and whisper, "Boo." In his ear. He let out a yelp and fell onto the belt, with me laughing hysterically at his misfortune.

He quickly jumped off with his bag and wiped himself off. Of course that's his first instinct, to get clean.

"SAM! Why'd you do that! _I _could've gotten in trouble! Or hurt!"His second instinct is to yell at me.

"To get you back." I stated simply.

"For what?"

"For yelling at me." I loved watching his face change emotions so quickly.

"When did I yell at you?"

I pretended to look sad and said, "When I got of the carousal, you yelled at me. I was just trying to have fun. I've never been to an airport before, so I didn't know how to get my luggage."

"Well, I was just looking out for you. I mean… look, I'm sorry."

Ha, I turned the tables and made him apologize to me! "Just don't let it happen again, Fredface, otherwise you better learn how to sleep with your eyes open." He gulped and nodded. What a wimp.

After everybody had their stuff, we walked to the lower level of the airport to get our rental car. Spencer spoke to the lady at the desk, then she lead us out to a parking garage that was full of all different types of cars.

Spence had enough money to either rent us a Lexus or a Honda, both were SUV's. We all decided on the Lexus, since they looked cooler.

"Okay, what color would you like?" The lady asked. Whoa! You can pick a color too!

"Red!" I shouted out.

"Blue!" Yelled Freddison.

"Hot pink!" Carly squeled.

"Purple!" Spencer yelled. "I read that purple attracts beavecoons!" I don't think that purple cars exist, but I don't wanna be the one to tell Spencer that.

"Well, we DO have a purple Lexus. But no red, blue, or hot pink one."

"Who doesn't have a red or blue car! Those are common colors for cars, not purple!" I pouted.

We ended up getting the purple car, making Spencer extremely happy.

"Okay, enough of this chiz. Let's go to Six Flags!"

"Sam, Six Flags is in southern Jersey, we're in north Jersey. We're not gonna be able to get there today." Freddpuss told me.

Spencer turned to me and said, "Yep, it's gonna be at least a two hour ride."

"Will we stop for food?"

"Sure."

"Okay then." I settled myself in the back seat by putting my feet on Fredbag's lap and resting my head against the car, just like on the ride to the Seattle Airport.

Jeez, the car door definitely isn't as comfy as Freddie's shoulder is.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that was so short, this was just a filler chapter. We're getting closer to the good stuff... ;)**

**Oh, and did anyone pick up on the car color's that Sam and Freddie wanted? Wink wink. **

**Reviews=Happiness : )**


	8. Chapter 7: Hotel Room Prank

Sup peoples! Sorry I didn't update the past two days! We got a new carpet in our house, and they had to unplug the wifi.. oh wait, you don't care.

**Oh, and I started a new fic called iFight Gibby. You should read it. But be warned, this story contains a shirtless mermaid!**

**DISCLAIMER: Tra la la la la, iCarly ain't mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Freddie POV**

We finally pulled up to the Marriot hotel in Jackson New Jersey. It was at least 8:00, and we should've been here by 6:00, but we had to make so many stops for food that the trip took four hours instead of two. Stupid blonde-headed-demon.

We all got out of the purple Lexus and stretched, it felt good to be out of the car. Spence opened the trunk and we grabbed our bags, then started trudging towards the lobby.

Outside they had a sign advertising their all- day- all- you- can –eat- buffet, and Sam went crazy. She jumped up and down and started running towards the entrance. How she had all that energy after a full day of traveling beats me.

When we walked in the first thing I noticed was Sam hunched over a large table that was full of food. I smirked to myself; Sam was probably in heaven right now. Spencer went over to the check-in counter, and Carly followed to make sure that he didn't set anything on fire.

Instead of going over to join Sam at the buffet, I just stood there and watched her. How come I never noticed how beautiful she was? Aggressive and violent, yes, but also funny, beautiful, and nice. Well, she was only nice if she was your friend and it could be convenient, but still.

Even I'm kinda shocked that I'm saying these things about her, but hanging out with her today has really opened my eyes to the truth. Maybe my "hate" for her was never really hate. Maybe this is just a game that I've been playing all these years, chasing after Carly because she seemed like such a perfect girl, and running away from Sam because she wasn't exactly like other girls. Even though I realized a long time ago that my feelings for Carly were gone, I hadn't stopped chasing after her. Why? Because I was afraid to learn more about Sam, and see that maybe she _was _the perfect girl in disguise, by being not perfect.

I hadn't even noticed Spencer, Carly and Sam calling my name, until Sam came over and lifted me off the ground and over her shoulder.

As my world turned upside down, I felt like laughing at her unusual strength, but I didn't dare cause she might drop me. I don't wanna get a concussion again. So instead of laughing I yelled, "How do you do this!" She put me down in front of the elevator, right next to Carly and Spencer. She smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"What, so if you can carry me I can't carry you, just cause I'm a girl?" Her question caught me off-guard. I didn't mean to make it sound like I was being sexist…

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" He cut me off with a wave of her hand.

"It's fine, Fredweird. I know that you're just impressed my epic strength." How did she know?

The elevator doors opened and we grabbed our bags and piled into the big elevator. This thing was huge, it could probably fit at least fifteen people.

There were two old ladies in the elevator as well, they were at least eighty-five. Spencer pushed the button for the 25th floor, and we started going up.

The elevator stopped at the next floor to let some guy in his mid-twenties get on. We all had to step back a little bit to make room for him, and I accidently stepped on Sam's toe. Shoot, I shouldn't have done that. Now there'd be consequences.

"Watch where you're going, Freddork!" She slammed her foot onto mine, and pain exploded in my foot.

"Ouch! I'm sorry Sam, it was an accident!" She growled at me and socked me in the arm.

"OW! That was NOT necessary! You know I don't need all this torturing! If my mom knew about this-"

"Oh who cares what your mom thinks! She more annoying than even YOU sometimes! You know what I'd like to do to her? I'd-" She was cut off by one of the old ladies who was standing next to us.

"STOP!" He raspy old person voice yelled. "You two are going to break my hearing aid! Stop fighting and both of you apologize to each other RIGHT NOW."

Sam stifled a laughter and said, "I'm so, so sorry Freddame." Sam apologized. She murmured under her breath, "It's not my fault your such a dork."

The old lady obviously didn't hear her, I guess her hearing aid really WAS breaking. "Now you, sonny, must apologize."

"Sam, I'm sorry that I stepped on your foot." I said. Then I whispered, "I'm also sorry that you have uncontrollable anger issue's and can't go a day without insulting me and my mother!"

Apparently, the old lady heard that last remark and hit me with her purse. Sam snickered and she got hit too. Uh oh, bad mistake old lady. Sam put her angry face on and lunged forward, but I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away.

"_Sam!_" I hissed. "You can't attack an old lady!" She looked annoyed but held back her punch.

The door binged, and the old ladies started shuffling out of the elevator. I heard one of them whisper, "Those two remind me of you and your husband… what's his name again?"

"Hmm… I forget. But yes, they are just like we were back in the day!" I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation, but I felt my cheeks turn warm. We do _not _fight like a married couple! Do we…?

I glanced over at Sam, and she must've heard too. Her head was looking down at the floor, but I could see the blush on her cheeks. She looked so pretty when she was embarrassed…

The elevator opened onto our floor, and we all stumbled out.

"What number is our room?" Carly asked Spence.

"Well, we have a split room since I can't have kids the same age of the opposite gender in the same room. Me and Freddo's room is 162, and Carls and Sam have room 163." Dang it! I was hoping that I could be in the same room as Sam.

When we found the rooms, Spence said, "Carly, here's your room key, and Sam here's one for you too. Your door is right next to ours, and there is a door connecting our rooms inside. So after your done putting your bags away, come join me and Freddie so we can decide what to do tomorrow."

Sam and Carly nodded and unlocked their room. I could hear Sam gasping and the sound of a bed being jumped on, and I smiled. I was really excited too, since I never stayed in a hotel. My mom was always afraid of hotel's being dirty and full of bugs. But this place seemed fine to me.

Spencer turned to me and started jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas. "I can't wait to see what it looks like!" I smiled at his antics and unlocked the door. We ran in and I couldn't believe my eyes. The room had two king-sized beds, a giant TV, a refrigerator, and a desk. The bathroom was enormous, and best of all, there were those tiny little pillow chocolates. I bet Sam ate hers already. Just to be safe I hid mine under my pillow so she couldn't steal them.

Speaking of Sam, her and Carly just walked in, their faces filled with excitement. "Did you see the bathroom!" "Did you see the refrigerator!"

After everyone calmed down, we all sat down my and Spencer's beds to discuss our plan for tomorrow. Sam sat with me on my bed, which I was thrilled about, while Carly sat with Spence.

In the end, we decided that tomorrow, after we have breakfast, Spencer will drop me, Sam, and Carls off at Six Flags, then he's gonna meet up with Socko and the two of them are gonna search for the beavecoon.

* * *

Carly and Sam retired to their room, and I got into my pj's, which consisted of an oversized T-shirt and boxers. Spencer turned the TV on and we watched the news for a little while.

"Hey Spence, did you try one of those pillow chocolate's yet?"

"No, but I want to. Let us feast on the delightfully goodness of the delicious coco bean." Umm… okay?

We went to our pillows to retrieve the chocolates. I put my hand under my pillow, where I had stashed them. I felt nothing. I frowned and lifted the pillow. They were gone! How could they… Sam. No wonder she sat on my bed, she just wanted to steal my chocolate!

Apparently she stole Spencer's too, for her couldn't find his either.

He pouted out his lower lip and whined, "I wanted my chocolate!" He stomped his feet like a five year old and sat down in defeat.

"Spence, I'm pretty sure that Sam took our chocolate." He put on a face that I rarely ever saw him use. Anger.

"Well, then we'll get her back!"

I was stunned. How could we get her back? She was the prank master. "How do we do that?" I asked.

He grinned evilly and told me his plan. It just might work. And the best part was that we got to prank Carly too.

After we made sure that the girls were asleep, Spencer snuck outside of our room and I quietly went into Sam and Carly's room.

I stood in between their beds and shook both of them. "Carly! Sam! Wake up!"

Carly immediately sat up and said, "What did Spencer do!"

"Umm… nothing." Of course she assumes that Spencer did something wrong.

Sam was still lightly snoring, so I went over to her bed. God, she looked she peaceful when she slept… did I really wanna wake her up? _Snap out of it!_ I told myself. Right, I was on a mission.

"Sam! Wake up! Ms. Briggs is coming your way!" That's how I got her to wake up at school, and it worked now too.

She looked around, then sighed in relief. She gave me a look and said, "What do want Benson?"

I looked at both of them and yelled, "You'll never believe this! Spencer was just in the lobby asking for more shampoo, and BRAD PIT walked in! Apparently he's filming a part of some new movie right here in this hotel!"

"NO WAY!" Carly screamed. She got up and started running out the room, with Sam following behind her, but she walked instead.

I quickly retreated into my room before they could come back and hurt me. I waited by the door to hear the screams. Nothing came. Huh, maybe Spence decided to meet them in the lobby instead of the elevator. You see, he was going to pop out on them in his monster costume (don't ask) and scare the chiz out of them. I shrugged and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Five minutes later Spencer still wasn't back, I figured that maybe Carly was lecturing him in the lobby about scaring people. I was practically falling asleep now, so I decided to just go to bed and rest my eyes until he came back. I went over to my bed and pulled back the covers. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Sam laying under them and smiling evilly at me.

"Hello, Freddie." She said, her voice as cold as ice.

""Oh, um, hi Sam, n-nice to see you. Was my bed comfy?" I stammered.

"Oh, shut it, Benson. I know that you tried to prank me. But once again, you failed miserably. I put a stop to your little plan, including teaching Spencer his lesson. You know that Mamma plays to win." I gulped. Those words sounded familiar. She grabbed my shirt and brought me closer to her. But she didn't hit me or anything, she just stared at me. Wait… why is she looking at me like that…? Did she want to kiss me! Yes, that must be it! Excitement bloomed within me. Would her lips feel the same way they had last year? I started leaning forward, closing my eyes. I puckered my lips and waited anxiously for the warmth of hers to land on them. But after a while I realized that I was kissing the air, and that Sam was no longer holding my shirt.

I opened my eyes to find her blushing, but when she saw me open my eyes, she smirked at me. Holy chiz, I just completely embarrassed myself! I looked down, mortified. She raised her hand up and slapped my cheek so hard it stung.

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her shoulder. "Wait, that's it? Just a slap? Nothing more?"

"Benson, I'm too tired. Your attempt at a prank was pathetic, it wouldn't be satisfying to do something horrible to you. Just not worth my time." Phew! I thought that I was in big trouble for a second there…

She opened the door to her room, and turned around one last time. "Oh, and Freddie, those are some pretty cool boxers. " She smirked. And with that, she closed the door.

* * *

**A/N: WOW, that was long! I hope you're all happy. :P**

**Now, this was originally supposed to be a short filler chapter. It was a filler chapter, but I never expected to add the whole elevator and prank parts. **

**Next chapter we're gonna get to the good stuff! : )**

**Reviews make my day!**


	9. Chapter 8: Please? For me?

**I'm SO sorry for not updating! To be honest, I've just haven't really felt like it (AKA writer's block), plus I have volleyball tryouts soon and I've been busy training for them.**

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own iCarly, see a doctor. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Freddie POV**

My eyes opened slowly and I yawned. Ugh, what time was it? I turned to my side to look at the clock. 8:02! Why didn't mom wake me up yet? I jumped out of bed and nearly fell when I heard Spencer snore. Oh, right. I'm in a hotel room. With Spencer. And Carly and Sam are in the room right next to mine. And there's no mom. _Yes!_

I quickly put on a striped polo (to annoy Sam) and jeans, then went to Spencer's bed.

I shook him lightly. "Spence. Spence. Wake up!" He grunted and turned over.

"No, Mr. Panda, I'm stuck to the sidewalk again. I can't move!" He really scares me sometimes.

"Spencer! Get up! There's a beavecoon right there!" He shot up with his eyes wide open.

"WHERE!" He looked around and realized I had been lying, then laid back down in defeat.

"C'mon, it's time to get up. You're gonna hunt the beavecoon today!" He grudgingly got up, and his sheets fell back to reveal at least ten banana peels. I'm not gonna ask.

After Spence got dressed, we put our ears against the girls door to see if they were up. I couldn't hear anything; I guess they're still asleep. All of a sudden the door burst open, and me and Spencer ended up on the floor.

"Well well well. Hey Carls, looks like we've got a couple of ease droppers on our hands." I looked up to see Sam smirking down at me.

"We weren't ease dropping! We were trying to see if you guys were up yet!"

Carly came into the doorway, she still looked half asleep. "I wouldn't be surprised if you _were _ease dropping after your stupid prank last night. I need my beauty sleep, you know!"

Spencer got up and brushed off his clothes. "Well, you guys have Six Flags to get to and I have to hunt a beavecoon… so let's go eat some breakfast!" Spencer grabbed the room key and we all went into the hallway towards the elevator.

Luckily there weren't any old ladies in the elevator this time, so Sam and I didn't fight. When the doors opened to the lobby, we all walked out and went to the hotel's restaurant.

The perky waitress brought us to a booth, and I snagged the space next to Sam. She didn't seem to notice though.

We all ordered our food, I got pancakes, Carly got French toast, Spencer got waffles, and Sam got the breakfast buffet deluxe: complete with bacon, a bagel, eggs, sausage, pancakes, and ham. That didn't surprise any of us.

After we were done eating, we went back to our rooms to grab our stuff. I took my camera to film some stuff for iCarly, Spencer took his "beavecoon hunting outfit", Sam took some Fatcakes, and Carly brought her camera to take pics for the iCarly website. We were all set.

* * *

About twenty minutes later we were in the waiting line for the parking lot at Six Flags. Sam was bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. Or maybe it was to the beat of the music from her PearPod…

"Hey Sam, watcha' listening to?" She stopped bouncing long enough to glare at me.

"If I Had You by Adam Lambert. Awesome song. " She replied.

"Yeah, that song is great! I like the line-"

"Nobody cares, nub."

"You know what? People do care-"

Carly turned around from the front seat and glared at us. "Guys, quit fighting! Today is gonna be a lot of fun, and I don't want you two to ruin it!"

Spencer pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine. "Woo hoo! We're heeeeere!"

Sam jumped out of the car and yelled, "WHOA!" I got out too and saw what she meant. The first thing that caught your eye was a giant green roller coaster hump, which I assumed was Kingda Ka.

"THAT IS SO FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Sam screamed. Carly got out of the car and looked where we were staring.

Her mouth dropped open. "Oh my God! Is _that _what we'regoing on!"

"Yup…" I told her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do this!"

Sam ran up to her. "But Carly! You were fine with it before!"

"But that was before I saw it! You know I'm terrified of heights! Just go on with Freddie."

"What? No! I'm not going on that!"

Carly pouted her lip. "Please? For me?"

"No." Everyone was surprised at my response, but that 'Please? For me?' thing doesn't work on me anymore.

"Fine. Sam, can you go on by yourself?"

"No way! What if I get stuck next to some weirdo who'll throw up on me? I'd rather go on with someone who I know!" Sam complained.

"Well, Freddie, will you go on for Sam? Please?"

Sam came up to me with puppy dog eyes. Oh God… no… can't…deny… "Fine!" I can't believe I'm doing this…

"Yay!" Sam yelled.

"Cool! Then I guess I'll go beavecoon hunting with you and Socko, Spence. Even though it's not real." Carly said.

Spencer stuck his tongue out at her and handed me and Sam the admission money and our bags.

"Come on, Fredward! Let's go!"

"Wait, I just want to-" She picked me up, threw me over her shoulder and started running to the park entrance.

The last thing I heard was Spencer yell, "You kids have fun!"

This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter we get to the good stuff! Sorry this one was boring, I needed the filler.**

**Bad news: I'll be on vacation from tomorrow to Sunday… so no updates until next Monday or Tuesday. : ( I'm really sorry! Next week I'll do a better job of updating, I promise!**


	10. Chapter 9: Free Picture

Sup freaks? I'm back from vacation! Here we go…

***Rating has changed to T***

**DISCLAIMER: iCarly is not mine, yada yada.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Sam POV**

"Where is it?" I yelled. Fredhead and I had just gotten our park admission tickets at the booth, which had taken forever. This place is so damn crowded! I didn't even know this many people could fit into New Jersey!

"Look, there's a map of the park. Let's grab one so we know where we're going." Freddie pointed towards a stand and we starting walking up to it.

All of a sudden a man in a Six Flags uniform came up to us and said cheerfully, "Hey guys! Do you want to have your picture taken? It's free for all couples today!" Wait… does that nub think me and Fredbag are… DATING? I felt my cheeks turn warm and I looked over a Freddie, who was smiling slightly.

I had to restrain myself from tackling the man; I didn't want to get thrown out before I rode Kingda Ka. So I said in fake, syrupy voice, "No thank you. But thanks for the _kind _offer. Bye." Freddie's face fell, and I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the maps. He grabbed one and unfolded it.

I peeked over his shoulder and looked for the biggest roller coaster there. I saw it at the end of the map, it was all the way down at the other end of the park! Nooo! I don't feel like walking that far!

Fredface must've seen it too, and when he saw the look on my face he immediately said, "Wanna ride on my back?" Wow, he knows my facial expressions well. I nodded gratefully and he handed my his nerd-bag while I jumped on his back.

While Freddie was making his way across the park, we got asked by at least five photographer guys to get our picture taken for 'Couples Day', and I kept trying to keep my cool. But when the sixth guy asked us, I almost kicked him in the balls before Freddie stopped me.

"Hey, Sam. Relax. Let's just get our picture taken. You can see Kingda Ka in the distance and it's a nice souvenir. We can show Carly and Spencer later."

"Fine…" I grumbled. I was about to jump off of Freddie's back when the photographer yelled, "No! Stay there! That's the perfect picture!"

I rested my head on top of Freddie's and gave the camera a big smile. The flash went off and a copy of the picture came out of the bottom. He gave it to us and I studied it.

I have to admit, the picture was really cute. Freddie was holding me up by my legs, and he smiled like the happiest boy on earth. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs curled around his waist, and I was smiling really big too. Plus, you could see Kingda Ka in the distance, which just made it cooler. **{A/N: If you've seen the Season 4 cover for iCarly, imagine this pic like the one of Sam and Freddie on there. I was so freaking happy with that picture! If you don't know what I'm talking about, go on iTunes and find iCarly, Volume 4}**

"You can keep it in your pocket, Freddie." I told him. What? I'm in a good mood.

"Thanks!" He smiled. I spotted a food stand next to a carnival game and quickly jumped off of Fredpuss's back. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes, then at the food stand.

"Alright…" He mumbled.

"Yay!" I gave him a quick hug, and then realized what I was doing and pulled off him. Freddie blushed and took his wallet out to grab money. I was reading the menu, then turned to Freddork to tell him what I was getting. I closed my mouth and watched what he was doing instead.

He took the picture of me and him and slipped it into his one wallet picture compartments. The only other picture in there was a pic of his mom blowing a kiss at the camera. Um, wow.

Why'd he put a picture of me in his wallet? Does he like me or something?

* * *

After I had my meat, I hopped onto Freddie's back and he walked the remaining way to Kingda Ka. I have to say, he's not that bad of a taxi. He even let me ride on him in the airport, and he sure is comfy. I'd sit up here all day if I had the choice. Wait, that'd be kinda creepy…

I hadn't realized that I had been daydreaming, and that we had arrived at the entrance of Kingda Ka.

"Sam! We're here!" I shook my head out of my daydream and climbed off Freddie's back.

HOLY CHIZ! This thing is even bigger when you stand right next to it! I can't wait to get on it!

Freddie looked up nervously at the ride and gulped. "Awwww! Is wittle Fweddie scared?" I asked.

"N-no. I-I'm excited." He stuttered. I tickled his tummy a little to lighten his mood, and he giggled and pushed me away.

We walked up to the gate that led into the line where you wait for the ride, and there was a sign that said the wait was an hour and a half! Holy chiz!

We groaned and walked into the long line, I'm regretting stopping to buy that food, the line probably wasn't this long before.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, Freddie broke it by saying, "How about we shoot some iCarly stuff to pass some time?"

"Sure." I said as he pulled out his camera.

"We can't deliver directly to our viewers since there's no internet service, but I'll post the footage later when we get back to the hotel."

"Whatever. Just be a nub behind the camera."

He scowled at me and started counting. "Five, four, three, two," Then he pointed at me, signaling to start.

"Yo yo yo peoples! I'm Sam, along here with Freddie, and we're filming this at SIX FLAGS! That's right, we're on line for KINGDA KA right now! And why isn't Carly here, you ask? Because she's too much of a wimp! Sorry Carly, but it's true."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to end it here, but it's late and I don't feel like writing anymore. :P**

**Anyways, Sam and Freddie are getting closer to riding Kingda Ka! Yay! **

**And the next chapter is gonna be about Spence and Carly. Sorry, but I have to include that in there too. :( But I might split it in half and go back to Sam and Freddie.**

**Please review! It's for the children.**


	11. Chapter 10: Justin Bieber Like Hair

**Okay, I decided to split it in half and make the first part Six Flags and the second part beavecoon hunting!**

**DISCLAIMER: iCarly ain't mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Freddie POV**

"Well, thank you for that _interesting _answer, Jerry." Sam said to the boy. We decided to interview people while we waited, and post some of them on the website .

We were now at the half an hour mark in the line, and I'm getting pretty scared. I mean, the thing is like 400 feet high! Plus, it goes 128 miles per hour… my mom would have a heart attack if she knew I went on this. Good thing I blocked the iCarly website from her laptop.

"Fredduccini al-Freddo, do you think we have enough interviews?"

"Umm… maybe we could do one more to pass the time." She nodded and turned to look for someone to interview.

Wow, Sam looked so pretty today. The slight breeze was blowing her hair across her face, and because of the heat she was wearing a tank top and short-shorts… wait, mom said I can't think about girls that way. I shook the thought out of my head.

I thought of the picture of me and Sam that was now in my wallet, it was my all-time favorite picture. I secretly loved how everybody thought we were a couple, but Sam didn't seem to like it.

"Yo! Earth to Freddie! I found a girl to interview."

I looked down and saw a girl who looked around eight years old standing before me. What was she doing on Kingda Ka?

"Hi, I'm Fredd-" I started.

"I know who you are! I watch iCarly all the time! It's my life!" The little girl yelled. Okaaaay. She sounds like a miniature version of Mandy. *Shudder*

"Well, okay then. Let's start the interview. " I said.

I put my camera out and counted: "In five, four three, two…"

"Alrighty, so we have another interviewer here! What's your name?" Sam asked the little girl.

"What a nice name!" I tried not to laugh, Sam had said that to everybody we interviewed. "So, Casey, what brings you to Kingda Ka?"

"Um… because… it looks fun."

"Are you excited to go on it?"

"Yes." Wow, she sure is boring.

"Alright… do you have any hobbies?"

"Yes."

"…Well? What are they?"

"Ummm…. I collect rocks, and I paint motivational quotes on them." What a weirdo!

"Wow, you're very boring. Okay, well, thanks for the interview, although I could've gone my whole life without talking to you."

I turned the camera off and put it back in my bag. "So Casey, are your parents here?" I asked her.

"Nope."

"Okay…" This little girl has problems.

Sam came over to me and whispered in my ear, "This chick sounds like a daughter of Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard."

"Ew! That's so gross!" I yelled. Although inside I was laughing.

"What is?" Casey questioned.

"Nothing." Me and Sam said at the same time. Shoot. She turned around and slapped me, and I slapped her right back.

Casey started giggling a little. Sam turned toward her and glared. "What are you laughing at?"

"You guys! You're so cute! Are you dating yet?"

I smirked at Sam, who turned a deep shade of red. "Casey, just go back to where ever it is you came from."

She shrugged and said, "I can't wait to tell all my friends about this! We can add it to the Seddie Wikia page!" Then she squealed and walked back to her place in line. Wow, they have a Wikia page about us? I'll have to check it out later.

The line was moving again, and we finally made it to the ten minute mark. Uh-oh. There was a sign that said: "ATTENTION ALL RIDERS: The train of Kingda Ka may not always make it all the way up the hill. If this does happen, the ride will roll safely back down to the loading station to be re-launched. Thank you." **{A/N: That actually was a sign!}**

The ride doesn't make it over that giant hill sometimes! Holy chiz…

Sam read the sign too, and she started shaking a little.

"W-what… doesn't make it? But… I thought it was safe…"

This is the second time in two days that I've comforted Sam Puckett. "Sam, the whole time we've been here, has the ride even broken once? No. So don't worry about it. It's perfectly safe."

She smiled gratefully at my and looked down, blushing. I looked down too, and I saw her hand just hanging by her side. I wanted to hold it so badly, but I wasn't sure if she would let me or not. She's so un-predictable.

But to my surprise, _she_ grabbed _my_ hand. Which just proves how un-predictable she can be.

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Spencer and Carly…**

**Carly's POV**

Spencer, do you think that they killed each other yet?" I asked, worried.

"Nah, I'm sure their fine. In fact, I bet they're better than fine. I bet they're happy that you didn't come along."

"What do you mean by that! They're my best friends; of course they would want me there!" I yelled.

"Well, I don't think that you've noticed this, but I think they have a thing for each other." Spencer said mysteriously.

"A 'thing'?"

"Yes, a thing. I think they love each other."

"WHAT? But they hate each other! How is that love?" I exclaimed.

"Well, they shared their first kiss together, Carls."

"Yeah, but they did it just to get it over with."

"Do you really think that? If they 'hated' each other, then why would they kiss? If Freddie was always scared of Sam, why would he let her get that close to him? If Sam always beat Freddie up, why would she kiss him? You know?" Why does Spencer have to start sounding smart NOW?

"You need more proof." I told him.

"Well, Sam came crying to me after she saw you and Freddie dancing and the Groovy Smoothie."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, she was really upset over it."

"I didn't even know she saw us!"

"She said she didn't want to interrupt you guys, so she just left."

Awww! I feel so bad now. I never meant to hurt her…

"Carly, do you like- like Freddie? Is that why you're so freaked out about this?"

"No, I don't like him like that. He's a great friend and all, but I don't feel that way. And I'm freaked out about this because my two best friends might be in love and I'll be stuck as the third wheel and then they'll forget about me and I'll turn into a hermit and-"

"Relax! That won't happen! Let's just stop talking about it."

"Okay," I took a shakey breath.

Ten minutes later we pulled into a parking lot. It was weird because it was just some pavement, then it was surrounded by forest.

"Is this the place?" I asked.

"Yup, lemme call Socko and tell him we're here." I flipped open his phone and began dialing.

I've never met the famous Socko before, and I gotta admit, I'm looking forward to it.

"Alright. Later Socks." Spencer smacked his phone closed and turned to me. "He said that he's almost here, and that he's bringing his brother's son with him too. So let's start to get the equipment out of the trunk."

"Equipment?"

"Yeah. Camouflage uniforms, a beavecoon puppet, peanut butter, raisins, a butterfly net, and Socko's grandmother."

"Why Socko's grandma?"

"In case there's bears."

"Do you have her in the trunk?"

He scoffed and ruffled my hair. "Noooo, silly. She's in Socko's trunk!" Well then…

A car pulled up into the parking lot, and I assumed that it was Socko's since Spencer started squealing and jumping up and down. A blonde man in his early thirties hopped out of the driver's seat and ran over to Spencer. The embraced each other in a big hug, then did a complicated hand shake that included trying to touch your nose with your tongue.

Socko turned to me and yelled, "You must be Carly!" Then picked me up and squeezed me 'til I couldn't breathe. When he finally put me down I managed to sputter out, "Nice to meet you too."

A car door opened again and out stepped a teenage boy with black Justin Beiber-like hair and piercing green eyes. Whoa. He gets a ten on the Carly scale!

I turned to Socko and whispered, "Who's that?"

"Oh, that's Logan, Auto's son." Huh. Strange that he doesn't have a weird name like everybody else in that family.

Logan looked up and made eye contact with me. His eyes widen a bit and he gave me a mind-blowing smile. I smiled back at him and waved.

He walked over and reached his hand out. "Hi, I'm Logan! You must be Carly."

I shook his hand and stuttered out, "Yup, I'm C-carly!"

"I watch iCarly, you're really funny!"

"T-thanks! I'm sure you're really funny too. Not that I would know that since we just met, but I'm just assuming. But judging a book by its cover is wrong, but then again you're not a book ,so would it be bad if I guessed what you were like?" Ack! That was embarrassing…

He laughed and said, "Well, I'm totally fine that you wanna judgeme by my cover, but I'll let you read me like a book so you don't have to keep guessing." I giggled and blushed. Yes! He understands my weirdness!

Socko interrupted my thoughts and loudly said, "Who's ready to hunt the beavecoon?"

"I'm ready to FIND the beavecoon! Woooo hoooo!" Spencer and Socko took off running towards the woods, and me and Logan laughed awkwardly at our crazy relatives.

From inside the woods, I heard Spencer yell, "Wait! Socko! We forgot your grandmother!"

**A/N: Ha ha, I hope you all didn't skip the beavecoon part of this chapter, cause I worked hard on it and I thought it was funny. :P**

**And sorry if Spencer seemed kinda OOC when he was talking about Sam and Freddie!**

**So did you like it? What was your favorite line?**

**Thank you all!**


	12. Important Author's Note!

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not updating, I've been busy. **

**BAD NEWS: I'll be on vacation all next week, starting tomorrow. Then the week after that, I have volleyball tryouts. Then, school starts. : ( So, updates will be rare these next two weeks. SO SORRY! I promise I'll update whenever I can, but once school starts I might only update on weekends. I'm starting high school, so I really need to focus all my attention on school.**

**Sorry again! : (**


	13. Chapter 11: Stuck

**SOO sorry for not updating! School and volleyball have started, which makes me super busy. But don't worry, I'll update when I can on the weekends. Plus, I have off today and tomorrow, so I'll be writing up a storm for you guys! : )**

**DISCLAIMER: iDon't own iCarly. Or Flo Rida. Boo hoo : (**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Sam POV**

Finally! We're right next to the loading station now, and I can feel my all my excitement ready to burst out of me! I got over my small freak-out, and quickly pulled my hand away from Freddie's after I realized what I did.

Anyways, Fredlumps doesn't seem as excited as me, and I don't want him to be a bummer when we're going 125 miles an hour!

"Hey Dork, don't be such a wussy. Maybe you could film in the front seat on the ride, and practice… uhh… holding the camera?"

He perked up a little bit. "Hmmm… I could also test this new motion sensitivity chip I have and blah blah blah blah blah." Yeah, that's pretty much what I heard.

I zoned out and stared into space, thinking of the ride… "SAM! Were you even listening to me?"

"No," I stated bluntly, "You bore me."

"Sam." He looked at me with that dumb stern look of his, but it quickly melted into a look of affection.

Remember when I said that I think that the dork likes me? Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure it's true. He keeps on staring at me and acting weird… but the thing is, I _like _the attention. This is the first boy that doesn't make me disgusted… even if I pretend that he _is _disgusting, I really don't think he is.

I have to admit, Freddie Benson would make a really good boyfriend. Even though I've constantly abused him for years, he still gave up a cruise for me, tried (and failed) to save me when our locker was destroyed, and he brings me bacon and gives me money. Plus he's really reliable, so I'm sure that he wouldn't hurt me like every other guy in my life did. It's really weird but… if he likes does like me, then I'd be his girlfriend.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and rang, "You know I know how… To make 'em stop and stare as I zone out… The Club Can't Even Handle Me right now…." My favorite song ever, Club Can't Handle Me Right Now by Flo Rida.

I flipped open my phone and saw a new text message from Carly.

**From: Carly**

**To: Sam**

**did u go on the ride yet?**

* * *

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

**no were about to tho**

* * *

"Who texted you?" Freddie asked.

"Carls. She wanted to know if we went on the ride yet. "

* * *

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

**did u guys kill each other yet? **

I scoffed and started to type my reply.

* * *

**To: Carly**

**From: Sam**

**no. hows the beavecoon hunting goin?**

* * *

"What'd she say now?"

"She wanted to know if we killed each other yet." Freddie laughed and looked at me.

"You know, I'm surprised that you haven't tried to hurt me yet."

My eyes widen and my heart beat quickened. What if he knew I liked him! Luckily Carly texted me back.

* * *

**To: Sam**

**From: Carly**

**if Freddie has any bruises when I get back then I im gonna… actually, nevermind. anyway, we haven't found the beavecoon yet, and were taking a break cause socko's grandma needs her blood pressure medicine. And guess what! Im sitting next to the cutest boy ever and were talking and I think he likes me and hes the boy of my dreams and I cant stop looking at him and I want to kiss him but idk what to do… gtg bye have fun!**

* * *

Wow, that was one long text! I read it to Freddie in Carly's girly voice, and we got a good laugh out of it.

* * *

Next thing I knew we were on the loading station and waiting for the front row to be open. Me and Freddie talked about how excited we were to put this on and see what people thought.

When it was our turn to sit in the front row, we jumped in and Freddie got his camera out and started to strap it to his hand. An employee came over and tapped Freddie on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, but you can't bring that camera on the ride." He said.

"Why not?" Freddie asked, confused.

"We don't allow them on the ride anymore since last week, when someone dropped their expense camera and it broke, so they tried to sue the park. So please leave it in one of the cubby holes and come get it after the ride is over.

Freddie gave me a look that said, 'Sam, don't try to hurt the guy, he's just doing his job.' I nodded at him and waited until he got back.

Once he was strapped in the seat we waited for the ride to start. I can't believe that this is really happening! I smiled at Freddie and he gave me a wobbly smile back. He still looked really nervous, so I decided to be nice and return the favor. He held my hand during take off of on the plane ride, so I'll hold his hand during the take off of the ride.

I gently intertwined our fingers and squeezed his hand. He looked at me gratefully and squeezed my hand back.

The ride finally started, and we were slowly brought to the main track of the ride, then the ride stopped. Huh? Did the ride break or something? My question was answered when the ride flew forward and my head jammed against the head rest. Yes! This is it!

We were going super fast, and I could feel my face muscles being pulled back by the force. **(A/n: That seriously happens!)** I saw a flash go off, and I knew that the picture that it took would be priceless.

We started to go uphill, and I saw Freddie squeeze his eyes shut and he gripped my hand tighter. I did the same, trying to bottle up this great feeling and save it forever.

I felt the ride slow down, so I knew we were at the top (I read about the ride, and people said that it stopped for a second at the top so you could enjoy the view). I opened my eyes and caught my breath. The view was amazing from up here!

I poked Freddie and he opened his eyes. He gapped at the view, but then ruined it by looking down. His breathing shortened and he closed his eyes again. For the love of chizz, he needs a chill pill!

"H-how much longer are we supposed to be u-up here?" Freddie stammered.

Huh? I didn't realize that we were up here this long! I looked behind me and everyone else on the ride looked horrified. Oh chizz. Is the ride stuck?

**A/N: Dun dun dun! A big cliffy! **

**Did you have a favorite line from this chapter? If you do, I'd love to hear it! : )**

**Reviews are appreciated! **


	14. Chapter 12 Part 1: Overreacting

**So sorry for not updating! School chizz has kept me busy. : (**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12 Part 1: Sam POV**

I looked over at Fredward and it seemed like he was having a panic attack. His breathing was rapid and his eyes were tightly squeezed shut.

From his reaction I start to worry. Why haven't the roller coaster people fixed this yet! What's wrong with those freaks? I'll give them a piece of my mind once I get off this thing. I mean, what if we're stuck up here forever? What if they never fix it? I know that I'm over reacting, but I feel like I did back in the space pod a couple months ago. Hopefully I won't fling myself off the ride like Carly did.

I shut my eyes and tried to relax, but instead I saw my life flash before my eyes. I saw our first iCarly webshow, when Missy came to town, when Carly and Freddie danced at the Groovy Smoothie, and of course, my kiss with Freddie. My breathing stop for a second, remembering the details. As much as I hate to admit it, those were the best eight seconds of my life.

My imagination started to go wild. _If I never get off this thing, then I'll never be kissed again! I'll never experience being in love! I'll never be there when they finally invent bacon-flavored ice cream!_

I knew what I had to do. I opened my eyes and turned to the nerd next to me. I realized that his eyes were open and he was staring at me with a look of pure fear. I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips against his.

**Freddie POV**

Holy chizz! When is this ride gonna get fixed! I'm gonna wet my pants if I don't get off soon! My eyes have been shut tightly for the past minute, I can't bear to open them and look down.

I can't believe that I let Sam talk me into this… what if we die! I'll never get to tell her how I feel! I mentally slapped myself in the forehead. I should've told her before we got on the ride… I should've told her a long time ago…

I realized what I have to do. I have to tell her now. I opened my eyes to look at Sam, and notice that she's already looking at me. Before I have a chance to say anything, I feel her sweet lips on mine, and I completely melt inside.

* * *

**A/n: Ack! Sorry this is so short, I barely had time to write this, but I wanted to give you guys **_**something**_**. I'll make the second part to this in a couple days. And I really didn't like how this turned out, I had trouble writing it.**

**BTW- Did you guys see iSell Penny-Tees? I hated it! How could Freddie want to kill Sam with a knife! Plus I didn't like how Carly and Freddie worked together against Sam. Boo Creddie! The only part I liked was when Sam spanked Freddie. ; ) I thought that iGet Pranky was pretty awesome, it's my favorite episode from Season 4 so far. **


	15. Chapter 12 Part 2: Gram Gram of the Sock

**Ugh, I am so sorry! I can't believe how long I've been putting off writing this, I feel so bad! Volleyball season just ended, so now I have some more free time to write! :)**

**Lets do this chizz!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: Part 2**

**Freddie POV:**

Her hands were tangled in my hair, my arms were hugging her waist, and I felt like I was flying, literally. I imagined making out with Sam Puckett plenty of times, but I never thought it would be this good. Although it would've been easier if we weren't trapped in these orange seat belt things.

I felt myself running low on air, so I pulled away and smiled slowly. Sam's hair was an absolute mess from the ride, but she looked happier than ever.

"Um excuse me, lovebirds, but could you please get off? Other people wanna ride to, you know."

What….? I looked around and realized that we were back in the loading station. How the hell did this happen? I quickly unbuckled the safety belt and helped Sam with hers. I grabbed my camera from one of the cubby holes and ran to the exit.

Once we got outside, I noticed Sam's fuming face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"This isn't fair! My only chance to ride the best roller coaster in the world and I can't even remember going down the giant hill!" She stomped her foot on the ground and threw her head on my chest. I pulled her close and rubbed her back.

"It's okay… do you wanna wait in line again?" I consoled.

"No… it's not even worth it cause the crappy thing just breaks down all the time! I should file a complaint to whoever made that roller coaster."

"Well, the company that made Kingda Ka is stationed in Germany. You know how to complain in German?" I teased.

"No… but I can in Italian," She said cheekily.

* * *

**Meanwhile, With Carly and Spencer…. (and Logan and Socko and Socko's grandmother)**

**(Quick AN: If you don't remember what's happening go back to the chapter "Justin Beiberlike Hair)**

**Carly POV**

"Move back 'ye ugly animal!" Socko's grandmother yelled.

The bear swatted at the old woman and roared.

I shrieked and ran into Logan's arms. "Save me!" I yelled.

"I will!" Cried Logan. He charged at the bear, only to come back screaming like a little girl. He ran behind Socko and hid.

"Take that you fowl beast!" I turn my attention back to Socko's grandmother and see that she's beating up the bear with her old lady purse. The thing that surprised me about this was that it was actually working.

The bear whimpered one last time before hobbling back into the woods.

Socko and Spencer, who have apparently seen this many-a-time, ran over to Socko's grandmother and stood on either side of her.

"Ready?" Socko yelled.

"Okay!" Spencer cried.

They started to jump up and down and clap a beat. Together, they cheered: "Ooooooh! She's old! She's tough! She's crazy! And boy, we can't even get enough! Uh-huh! Oh yeah! She's the greatest early 1900's ancient story that's ever been told! Oooooooh! Go Gram Gram of the Socks! Go Gram Gram of the Socks! You fight that bear! You fight that bear! You sure did give him quite a scare! Uh-huh! Oh yeah! Go Gram Gram of the Socks, you go girl!"

That was the absolute weirdest thing that I have ever seen in my entire life.

Socko's grandmother blushed modestly and Spencer and Socko brought her into a big _bear_ hug.

"Yayyyyyy!" They cheered. 'Gram Gram of the Socks' shushed them and yelled, "WHERE'S MY TWENTY BUCKS?"

"Oh! Right, I got this one Socko." He pulled out his wallet and grabbed a twenty dollar bill. "Here you go, thanks for saving us!" Socko's grandmother took the twenty bucks and put it in her old lady purse of death.

Suddenly, a rustle came from the bushes. "What was that?" I squeaked. Logan, trying to redeem himself of his embarrassing fail stepped forward.

"I'll go check it out." He said bravely.

He walked into the bushes to investigate. "Whoa!" I heard him yell. The bushes rustled some more and Logan came running out with his hair full of leaves. "W-what was that thing?"

"What thing?" Questioned Spencer.

Before Logan could respond, an animal about yae wide and yae long walked out of the bushes. Wait a second…. Is that the beavecoon! I looked at Spencer for confirmation, and his face told it all. It _was _the beavecoon.

* * *

**And now back to Sam**** and Freddie….**

**Sam POV**

Freddie and I sat on a bench in the middle of the theme park laughing at the Kingda Ka picture. We had decided to buy the picture that the ride takes, and it was hilarious. I was laughing and looked extremely happy; meanwhile Freddie's hands were covering his face in terror.

"I can't wait to show this to Carly and Spencer… they'll love it!" I laughed.

My mood had greatly improved since my little episode after the ride; I realized that even if I didn't get to enjoy the ride, at least I get to say that I rode Kingda Ka. Plus, the ride wasn't all that bad, considering that making out with Freddie was completely awesome. But he hasn't mentioned it yet… and now I'm worried that it didn't even matter to him and that he was too scared to even realize that we were making out. Ugh, curse that stupid dork for messing up my brain!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Freddie started talking. "Let me text them now to let them know that we're done."

Freddie unlocked his phone and went to the message menu. "Huh, I just got a e-mail from TrickyBoiii123456789. Who's that?"

"I have no idea, but that's one stupid e-mail address."

Freddie opened the e-mail anyway and gasped. "What!" I yelled.

He handed me the PearPhone and I read:

"Dear Samantha and Fredward, Did you guys enjoy Kingda Ka? It sure looked like it."

Under the text was… a picture of me and Freddie making out! I kept reading.

"I'm sure all your little fans would LOVE to see this picture, which is why I put it up on my website and on Splashface. Not to mention on Zaplook Images. I'm sure that everyone's thrilled that you two are madly in love. Oh, revenge is quite sweet. With hugs and tickles, Nevel."

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Didn't expect that, now did ya? :D**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, especially the Socko and Spencer cheer. I hope it was an accurate image of Socko's grandmother! :P**

**Anyways, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint! **

**BTW~ I can't believe that there are over 100 reviews for this story! Thank you all so much, it means a lot! **


	16. Chapter 13: Vegetable Somoza

**Look, I'm updating early! Aren't you proud of me? :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm pretty sure that I don't own iCarly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Freddie POV**

We sat in shocked silence for a while before Sam finally blurted out, "I can't believe that dumb-ass nub had the nerve to do that! When I get my hands on him…. Ooooh he's gonna regret it…" She then proceeded to crack her knuckles to add the intimidating effect.

"Alright… before you do anything that you'll regret later… let's e-mail him back. Maybe he wants something in return for taking the picture down." I suggested.

Sam snorted rudely. "Yeah, I'm _sure_ that he'll take the picture down because we pay him. "

"Sam, quit being so sarcastic! And I didn't mean money… he could want anything. He _is_ Nevel after all."

"Fine, e-mail him back or whatever. I just don't see how you can be so calm about this! I mean… how _dare_ he invade our… ummmm… privacy." She blushed.

"Well... my mom always told me that when someone does wrong, I shouldn't stay upset for long."

"Hah, your mom has a rhyme for everything, doesn't she?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now, what should I write in the e-mail?" I questioned.

"Here, give me the phone." Sam ordered.

I handed her my PearPhone and watched her type out a message.

God, she looked so beautiful… hmm, I find myself saying that every couple of minutes now.

My lips are still tingling from our make-out, it couldn't have been any better. But it's worrying me how Sam hasn't really mentioned it yet… did it even mean anything to her?

"Check out this, Fredwad. It's the perfect message to send to the King of the Nubs." Sam interrupted my thoughts.

"I thought that _I _was the King of the Nubs."

"Well, Nevel gets the crown today." Sam said.

I took the phone from her hand and read her message:

**dear nubby nevel, u better take that pic down or ill come and make sure you do. watch ur back nevel… luv, sam**

"Uhhh, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"This is horrible." I stated bluntly.

Sam pretended to look offended. "Fredward Benson, how could you be so incredibly rude? Doesn't your mother have a rhyme about that?"

"…Being rude is very crude, if you are rude then all of your shoes will turn to suede."

"Wow, that's the dumbest one I've heard yet." Sam said.

"Yeah, at least _you _don't have it knitted into a pillow."

* * *

**Meanwhile, with the Beavecoon Hunters gang….**

**Carly POV**

_Before Logan could respond, an animal about yae wide and yae long walked out of the bushes. Wait a second…. Is that the beavecoon? I looked at Spencer for confirmation, and his face told it all. It __was __the beavecoon._

Spencer stepped towards the creature and made a hissing sound. The beavecoon hissed in response and walked up to Spencer.

The beavecoon made a noise that sounded similar to purring and rubbed up against Spencer's leg.

"Awww! What a cutie pie!" I cooed. Anything that purred had to be adorable!

The beavecoon looked at me and hissed, then returned to rubbing against Spencer. Whoa… Did I just get hissed at from a creature who I didn't even think existed until a minute ago?

I am deeply offended.

"C'mon little beavecoon… it's okay… that's my little sister Carly. She's a friend, not a foe. Everyone here is a friend." Spencer told the beavecoon.

The creature looked at everyone's face before purring in approval. Spencer picked it up and said, "I think that I'm gonna take you home… how would you like to be called Spencer Junior?"

The beavecoon hissed. "Okay, how about just Junior then?" Spencer tried.

This went on for about five minutes before 'Gram Gram of the Socks' exclaimed, "Oh for heaven's sake! Just name the thing Cupcake or something, I've got to take a wazz!"

Spencer's eyes light up. "Hey, how about I name him Wazzy!"

"Spencer!" I yelled, "We can't bring home a wild creature! And you can't name him after pee!"

"Aww c'mon Carls… I'll do all the work for taking care of it and I'll keep it in my room… most of the time." Spencer negotiated.

"Well… if you can get a beavecoon, then why can't I get a dog?" I complained.

Spencer scoffed. "Carly, dogs bark and are extremely slobbery… plus they go to the bathroom _everywhere_, I bet I can train the beavecoon to go in a litter box!"

"Well, what if you can't litter box train it?"

"Look, I am the adult here, and what I say goes." Spencer said sternly.

_Yeah, NOW he starts acting like an adult… _I thought.

Socko ran up to Spencer and started jumping up and down yelling, "We did it! We did it! Hooray!"

Spencer placed Wazzy in my arms and stood next to Socko. Together they began to sing, "We did it! We did it! Yayyy! We found the beavecoon! We did it! We went into the woods with a protector and some teens! We did it! Now our dreams have come true! Hoorayyyyy!" They started squeling like little children and did a very girly happy dance.

Nevermind,he'll never act like an adult.

* * *

**And now back to everybody's favorite couple!**

**Freddie POV**

The message that we ended up sending was:

**Nevel, how the hec did you get my e-mail? How did you get that picture? What can we to get you to take it down from wherever you put it? BTW- Sam is mad, so you better watch your back, Papperman. With no love at all, Sam and Freddie.**

Now we were anxiously waiting for him to reply. It was quite awkward to talk about, but at least we were talking.

"How the hell did he get that picture?" Sam exclaimed. "Did he take it from the ground? Cause you would have to have at _least_ 12x16 zoom capability on your camera to take it from that far down."

"How did you know that?" I questioned.

Sam blushed. "Freddie, I'm not an idiot. I know that I seem really dumb and… _un-smart…_ but I'm not. I'm just too lazy to try most of the time. And back when I did pageants there was this geeky girl… kinda like you… there and she taught me all this stuff about cameras and computers back stage." She admitted.

"Well then why aren't _you_ the iCarly tech. producer of you know so much?" I joked.

"Because I don't wanna be a nerd live on the web. And I'm surprised that you didn't figure this out earlier. Remember that one time when we were fighting over what the name of some computer company was and I was right?" She smirked.

I pretended to look hurt. "Well then! Maybe you don't even need me on iCarly anymore! Maybe I should just quit!"

Sam looked shocked for a second before she realized that I was only kidding. "Ha ha… very funny Benson."

We were quiet for a minute, then I heard, "Hey, you wanna buy a vegetable Somoza?" **(Little nod to Phineas and Ferb there!)**

We turned around and see non-other than T-Bo himself. "T-Bo! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, my cousin lives in this town and I came for a visit. I decided to come here and try to sell stuff to these Jerseyers." He explained.

"What the hell is a vegetable somoza?" Sam asked rudely.

"It's just a fancy word for potato, okay?" Clearly he had to explain this many times.

"Freddie, but one for me." She demanded. I rolled my eyes and took out my wallet.

T-Bo handed Sam a potato or whatever that thing was and took my money.

"Hey, you! You're not allowed to sell unauthorized food here!" A security guard yelled.

"It's not unauthorized! It's a vegetable Somoza!" T-Bo screamed back.

The security guard ran at T-Bo, holding a tranquilizer gun, and chased him towards the exit.

Sam laughed at T-Bo's misfortune while eating her vegetable Somoza.

"Sam," I scolded, "You're gonna choke eating and laughing at the same time!"

"Ah, relax Momma's boy. Quit being so paranoid."

From across the park I hear T-Bo yell, "YOU CAN'T STOP THE POWER OF THE VEGETABLE SOMOZA!"

Sam began to laugh again, and I joined in. We laughed for another five minutes, then abruptly stopped after I heard my phone beep, signaling that I had a new e-mail. I looked at Sam and saw that she looked… scared? Well, this was a first.

I slowly took out my phone and opened the new e-mail.

**Hahahaha! Very surprised, were you not? I will answer your questions if you come to me so I can say it in person. I am here at the entrance to the park sitting on a bench that has some bunny character on it. You have 15 minutes. Good day Sam and Freddie. Or should I say… Seddie! Hahahahahahahha! **

I sighed and let Sam read the message. She growled, dropped her vegetable Somoza and stood up. "C'mon Freddork, let's go find this nub and set his nubby butt straight!"

"But Sam," I protested, "What if it's a trap and-"

Before I could finish, she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the entrance. I didn't oblige.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, T-Bo, will you ever learn?**

**And I'm glad that you all liked the fact that I brought Nevel into the story… I wasn't planning on it actually, the idea came to me while I was writing the chapter! If I didn't add him then the story would've been over sooner… so I decided to make it a little longer! :D**

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Do you think we could reach 200 by the end of the story? (wink wink, hint hint)**

**P.S.: New chapter should be up maybe tomorrow… if not then, it will definitely be up by Thursday or Friday cause I have off those two days! :)**


	17. Chapter 14: Lip Softener

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! : )**

**Anyways, schools is evil and has kept me from updating : ( Thank gosh for the 2 and ½ days of no school this week!**

**DISCLAIMER: Own iCarly I do not. Or Ke$ha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Freddie's POV**

Ever since our last encounter with Nevel I had hoped to never see his face again. Well, let's just say that hope has been cruelly smashed by fate.

"Why hello there, Sam and Freddie. How are you two lovebirds doing on this fine day?" Nevel asked smugly.

Sam was growling at Nevel and clenching her fists, ready to pounce. "Look, you obnoxious jerk! You better take that picture down otherwise you'll wake up in hell tomorrow!" Sam yelled.

Nevel pretended to look scared. "Oh really? Well too bad, Samantha!" Sam growled even louder at the mention of her full name. "PABLO! JACK!" Nevel yelled.

Two very intimidating men walked up and stood on either side of Nevel.

"Friends of yours?" I joked.

"More like insurance." Nevel replied.

"Look dude, just tell us what you want! You want Freddie's money? Take it! Take all of it! Just leave us alone!"

"_Sam!"_ I hissed under my breath, "_I don't want them to take my money!"_

"Ah, well, lucky for you, Fredward, I don't want your money." Nevel said.

"Well then what do you want?" I asked.

"I simply want the kiss that I never got, from Carly Shay herself."

"Too bad, cause she's not here!" Sam informed Nevel.

Nevel looked disappointed. "Gosh darn it! I even bought a new lip softener…"

Lip softener? What the hell is that?

Pablo bent down to Nevel's side and whispered something in his ear. Nevel looked thoughtful and nodded his head.

"Pablo has just given me a splendid idea. Since Carly's not here, I'll have to settle for the next best thing: Sam."

Sam looked hurt for a moment before asking, "What do you mean, Nevel?"

"I _mean_ that I'll have to kiss Sam instead of Carly."

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Now to the Beavecoon Hunters…**

**Carly's POV**

As we waited for Socko's grandmother to finish taking her wazz, I snuggled with Logan on a damp log on the side of the trail.

"You were so brave to go in that bush." I told him.

He looked down, embarrassed. "No I wasn't. I was screaming like a little girl! God, I am _such_ a pansy!"

"What? No you weren't! I never could've gone in there… you're my hero."

He smiled and leaned in.

_Oh my God! He's gonna kiss me! This is it! I hope my breath doesn't smell bad…._

"Tonight we're going hard hard har-har-har hard, Just like the world is ours our-our-our ours, We're tearing it apart par-par-part, You know we're superstars! We are who we are…." _We R Who We R _by Ke$ha, my new ringtone, blared from my pocket.

"Are you kidding me!" I complained.

I took out my PearPhone and open a new text from Freddie.

**To: Carly OMG, nevels here and wants sam to kiss him! I'll explain later, just hurry and come to the entrance of the park!**

Wow, I can't believe he actually wrote OMG… But wait, why's Nevel at Six Flags? And why does he want to kiss Sam…?

"Spencer!" I yell.

"What?" He calls, distracted from his new pet.

"We have to leave and meet Sam and Freddie at Six Flags, NOW!"

Spencer shrugged, then he and Socko start to gather our stuff and head towards the main trail.

Once we arrive at the car and throw our stuff in the trunk, Spencer asks Socko if he and Logan would like to join us, and to my relief he says yes. Now Logan can protect me from Nevel!

Spencer put Wazzy in the backseat between me and Logan then started the car, cranking up the volume to the highest point.

"Spencer, quit driving so slow! We have to get there NOW and you're driving like a turtle!" I yell to the front seat.

He and Socko exchange a glance before Spencer hit the gas and sped off.

* * *

**And now to Sam and Freddie…**

"Ew! I don't wanna kiss _you_!" Sam said, disgusted.

I hate Nevel. I hate him _so_ much! He ruins our webshow, crashes my laptop, steals our website, and now he wants to kiss Sam!

"Oh, come on Sam. You're a pretty girl, I'm sure that you've kissed plenty of boys before. This won't be any different." Nevel reasoned.

"Oh yeah, like I'd ever kiss a nub!" She looked in my direction and blushed. She actually had kissed a nub. Twice.

"Look, Nevel, she doesn't want to kiss you so just leave her alone!" I yelled.

Nevel chuckled. "Oh, so does Freddie Benson want to _threaten_ me? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

I growled and lunged at him.

Before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, I made Carly and Logan sound so cheesy… I really hate having to write about the subplot, but now it's mixing in with the main plot so it's okay.**

**What did you guys think of iStart a Fanwar? I hated it at first, but after I thought about it again I thought that it was okay. It was really funny, but Gibby's subplot was pretty stupid, and the commercials promised way too much. **

**Thanks for being patient with the updates! And sorry fro the shortness of this :(**


	18. Chapter 15: Bye Bye Nevel

**So sorry for not updating! Thanks for being so patient.**

**DISCLAIMER: iCarly isn't mine!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Sam's POV**

"Freddie!" I cried. "FREDDIE! WAKE UP!"

Freddie lay on the ground, unconscious. One of Nevel's guards had knocked him out when he had tried to hurt Nevel for me.

Freddie still wasn't moving, and I felt tears start to run down my cheeks. This is all my fault! I should've been the one who tried to hurt Nevel!

I slowly stood up and faced the two guards, who now looked really scared. I ran up to them and started punching with all my might. I didn't know who I was hitting or where I was hitting them, but I didn't care. I'm the only one who can hurt Freddie!

I heard Nevel yelling at me to stop, but I punched him too. I'm sick of that little nub messing with us all the time! I'm sick of him wanting to kiss Carly and saying that I'm second best compared to her! I'm sick of everything about that boy, and I just can't take it anymore!

My rage went on for about another five minutes, but I felt someone grab my waist and pull me away from my prey.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. "I'M NOT FINISHED WITH THEM!"

I was yelling and squirming, with anger still filled in my body.

"Shh… shh… Sam, it's just Carly and Spencer. Shh… it's okay. Freddie's going to be alright… the police are here now… shh.."

I looked up and saw Carly and Spencer hovering over me, and I grabbed them and pulled them into a big hug. Thank god some normal people are here!

They were right, the cops did show up. They were handcuffing Nevel and his two buddies and taking them to the police car.

I got up from the ground and ran over to one of the officers.

"Hello, miss. You sure did a fine job of teaching those goons a lesson. Luckily someone saw and called us just in time." The policeman said.

"W-where's Freddie? Is he alright?" I asked frantically.

"You mean the brown-haired boy? He seems to be fine now… he woke up and they're giving him some water right now."

Freddie woke up? I look over to where Spencer and Carly are and see Freddie smilong at me.

I sprinted over and jumped into his arms, making him land on the ground with a thud.

"Sam," He gasped "You're crushing me…"

"Oh, sorry!" I slid off of him and helped him up. "I'm just so glad that you're okay! I thought… I thought that… you wouldn't w-wake up… and I was s-so worried cause it was all my f-fault and…"

He put his finger to my lips and shushed me. "Shh.. Sam it's okay, I'm perfectly fine. It was just a bloody nose. And how was this your fault? I was the one who tried to hurt that guy… I should've known that I was too weak."

"B-but Freddie… I should've gone after the guy before you… and I-I was just so scared that I lost you…" To my horror and embarrassment, I started to cry a little.

Freddie wiped the tears from my cheek and shushed me again. "Sam I promise, I will NEVER leave you. I'll always be right here…" He whispered.

And with that, he swooped down and caught my lips in a kiss, and I happily let him kiss me as much as he wanted.

I heard giggling, so I slowly took my mouth away from his and looked around, only to see Spencer and some other guy, who I guess was Socko, giggling at us.

"Can I help you?" I asked nastily.

"Oh… sorry you guys. It's just that you're so cute! I KNEW that you'd get together! Socko here didn't believe me, but he does now!" Spencer said giddily.

I looked at Freddie and laughed, and he smiled back lovingly.

"Uhmm… you guys?"

We looked over and saw Carly standing there, arm intertwined with a boy, and she looked quite uncomfortable.

"Did something happen on Kingda Ka that you want to tell me about?" She asked.

**A/N: Ugh, I feel like this is really cheesy and sappy… but I really have no ideas left for this story. :(**

**I'm sorry that this was so short, but I think that the next chapter will be even shorter. This story is coming to an end after like, five months of writing it. Sorry if that disappoints you!**

**The good news is, once I finally finish this story I can move on to update my other stories and write more one-shots! :D (like the one I just wrote yesterday... it's called Health Class. You should check it out!)**

**It would make me so happy if I got 200 reviews for this story, so could you please review? Do you promise?**

**If you do promise, then you must review, because you can't break a Christmas promise! ;)**


	19. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Happy 1/1/11! :) **

**Last chapter for this story : ( So sad!**

**DISCLAIMER: iDon't own iCarly. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Narrators POV**

"We are next in the line for take-off, so please buckle your seat belts and enjoy your flight to Seattle, Washington!" The pilot's voice rang throughout the plane.

Spencer was able to book a plane with three seats in each row instead of two, so the iCarly trio were able to sit next to each other this time, with Spencer (who's new pet beavecoon was in animal storage in the back of the plane) across the aisle.

Freddie was in the window seat, Sam was in the middle, and Carly was sitting in the aisle seat to keep a close eye on Spencer. Sam and Freddie were holding hands, of course, and Carly had been madly texting Logan until to flight attendant told her that she had to turn her phone off. She now sat with a book, impatiently waiting for when she could turn her phone back on.

Socko was coming back to Seattle next week, and to Carly and Logan's pleads he was letting Logan come live with him, since his parents were always traveling anyway.

But Carly and Logan's relationship isn't the big deal here. Sam and Freddie's relationship is the one that we all care about the most.

After the Nevel incident and a lot of explaining to Carly, they both admitted to liking each other for a while and didn't regret their kiss on Kingda Ka at all. But now that the world knows that 'Seddie' happened, the iCarly website was being flooded with comments like "I KNEW it! Seddie forever!" and "Noooo! Carly and Freddie are perfect for each other! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?" This started an all out war on the website, and Freddie had to disable the comments for the time being until everything cools down. He also had to take down all the videos of him and Sam interviewing people while waiting on line for Kingda Ka.

Carly was very weirded out they liked each other, but she accepted it after recovering from the shock. She worried about becoming a third wheel now that her two best friends in the world were dating, however she knew that they would never let that happen. Besides, she was so distracted by her budding relationship with Logan that it wasn't the top thing on her mind.

As you may remember, Sam was deathly afraid of take-off on the flight to New Jersey. Now that she had already survived one full plane ride, she wasn't scared anymore. However, Freddie was still worried about her and made sure to distract her during take-off. How? He kissed her.

Sam had never felt so loved in a relationship before. Although they had only been dating for a couple of days now, she could already tell that he was the perfect boyfriend. She felt a lot less violent now that she found a boy who won't hurt her, and she even didn't feel hungry all the time like she used to. Now that she had Freddie her hunger was fulfilled.

"Freddie?" Sam whispered.

"Yeah?" He turned to smile at her.

"Promise that you'll always love me? No matter what?"

"I promise, Sam. I'll never hurt you, I'll love you until the day I die, no matter what happens." Freddie promised.

When they get back to Seattle, Sam and Freddie's lives are going to change a little. Kids at school will gasp and stare at Ridgeway's newest, and strangest, couple. iCarly fans will angrily approach them for killing Creddie. Carly's apartment will never be the same with Wazzy, Spencer's pet beavecoon. Sam will probably get into a little less trouble now that she won't be beating Freddie up _as much_.

In a couple of years, Freddie may have to sacrifice going to his dream college to stay with Sam. They will both be forced to make some tough decisions about love and their futures. Even if not everyone agrees, (that being Freddie's insane mother) they try to do what's best for them. Freddie made a promise to Sam, one that he really did keep, despite their agruements and tough times.

And this was all because of a kiss on a rollercoaster. Who knew it would affect them so much?

FIN

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes the last chapter of iGo To Six Flags :( *Tear***

**I hope that it was good. I did it from a different perspective of things by using the narrator, and in case you couldn't tell she knows what will happen to Sam and Freddie. I left it at sort of a cliff hanger, in case I ever want to write a sequel and continue it. Do you think I should? Or is it fine ending it like this?**

**Since it's New Year's, I've decided to make some resolutions revolving around Fanfiction. I'm going to try to update a lot more often and not start too many stories at once. **

**Here's what you can expect from me in 2011:**

**-Lots of one-shots**

**-Finish iAm George the Bra **

**-Change some things in the 1****st**** chapter of iHave Chicken Pox and finish it**

…**And that's all I know for now. **

**So I hope you all have a great New Year! And please review, it's the last chance you'll get for this story! **

**And as I'm writing this, I have 197 reviews, so I probably will go over 200! Thank you so much for that, it really makes me happy! : ) Another resolution of mine is to now get 300 reviews for a story! Wow… that seems impossible…**

**Let me know what you think! (And sorry for the long author's note!)**


End file.
